Thuyền Phao Mã
×1-3 |attackPeriod = 6 |walkSpeed = 3 |runSpeed = 6 |spawnCode = "knightboat" }} Thuyền Phao Mã là Mob thù địch có ở bản Shipwrecked DLC. Nó là phiên bản nước của con Đồng Hồ Mã, và là sinh vật duy nhất rớt ra vật phẩm Bánh Răng trong Shipwrecked. Nhóm 3 con có thể gặp ở gần Wooden Platform Thing (tương tự như Đồ Gỗ trong Don't Starve, nhưng có thể gặp bất kỳ 1 trong số chúng sau khi người chơi giết bất kỳ sinh vật biển nào. As the Knights are basically boats, their attack is ranged. Chúng bắn 3 phát Boat Cannon về phía người chơi. Chúng thường không chính xác và hiện rõ vị trí đạn sắp bay tới nên người chơi dễ dàng tránh được. Tập tính Bên cạnh việc bảo vệ Wooden Platform Thing, Thuyền Phao Mã cũng làm nhiệm vụ tuần tra trên Biển, phát hiện bất kỳ sinh vật nào bị giết. Investigations start at the beginning of the game first, then are restarted when the Knights spawn from an investigation. Each investigation starts with a default time until spawn, ranging from 15 to 20 days at the beginning of the game, shortening over time to a minimum of 5 to 6 days. Every time the player kills any sea life, a potential location for the Knights to spawn is recorded, unless there is another potential location within about 2 screens away. In addition to potentially creating a new potential spawn location, the time to spawn the Knights is also reduced a number of seconds equal to the 1/10th of the maximum Health of the killed creature. Only the kills player has directly caused are counted, kills by other Mobs (including Abigail) or kills due to fire, poison or other environment effects do not count. Once the investigation timer is up, the spawn points are activated. The next time the player wanders in the vicinity of one or more of the recorded spawn points, a number of Knights based on the amount of time spent in that world will be spawned. When Knights are spawned, all known spawn points are deactivated and removed, and a new investigation begins with the new default time to spawn, which will start tracking all the locations the player kills new sea life after that moment. If the player did not kill any sea life before the timer is up, the next kill will create an active spawn point, which will immediately spawn Knights when the player wanders away and back to the location of the kill. Previously spawned Knights won't despawn when new ones spawn. The Knights won't respawn at a location of a previous kill, unless new sea life has been killed at that location again. Nó luôn tránh phải cận chiến, thường chạy ra xa khi mục tiêu áp sát. Nhưng do tốc độ khá chậm so với người chơi nên dễ dàng bị tấn công ở tầm gần. Once they are in optimal range, they will begin to launch their cannon salvos. Cách đánh Thuyền Phao Mã tấn công chỉ trong một phạm vi biết trước nên người chơi dễ dàng trong việc tiếp cận nó. Chúng không thể tấn công mục tiêu áp sát quá gần, do vậy sẽ dễ bị hạ gục nếu cố gắng. Thư viện Ảnh File:Sleeping Floaty Boaty Knight.png|Thuyền Phao Mã ngủ. en:Floaty Boaty Knight